The broad, long-term objective of this research is to develop an atmospheric pressure, non-equilibrium plasma source for rapid sterilization of biomedical devices. This project is a collaboration between PlasmaMed and Stanford University, with consulting from researchers specializing in the field of microbiology/virology. In this 9-month Phase I study, the specific aim is to test an existing prototype plasma source under various chemistries for its propensity to sterilize metallic and non-metallic materials commonly used in medical applications. The plasma source is a resonant microwave co-axial cavity, which generates high leakage electric fields concentrated at the tip of a central conductor. The plasma has a temperature that is sufficiently low (<40 deg. C), yet extremely reactive, and when operating on argon with injected air, generates oxygen and hydroxyl radicals which can be lethal to many types of aerobic and anaerobic bacteria smeared on glass slides. Preliminary results have already demonstrated its effectiveness in sterilizing against E. coli bacteria. The research involves developing an understanding of the relative importance of the ultraviolet light and reactive radicals in inducing damage to bacteria structure. The novelty of this technology over other ionized gas sources used for sterilization is its high sample turnaround, potentially low cost and portability. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There is a large market potential for a portable cold-plasma sterilization unit that offers rapid turnaround on medical devices. The proposed source is also a low-cost alternative to an existing 'batch" plasma sterilization technology presently available with in excess of approximately 0.3 to 0.5 billion dollars market share.